The Story Of LaVioStar
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: Kini aku dipuja banyak orang. lewat LaVioStar aku dikenal semuanya. tapi bagaimanakah masa lalu ku sebenarnya? mengapa aku tidak bisa ingat? inilah kisahku bersama LaVioStar!
1. Chapter 1

**O.o.O**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story of LaVioStar © Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: SasuHina and other pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo(diusahakan seminim mungkin), OOC(mungkin), Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**If you don't like this fic, you can click back on your browser web! Thanks**

**O.o.O**

Hinata Pov's

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, seharusnya aku menikmati weekend bersama keluargaku. Tapi sayangnya kehidupanku tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dulu saat berjalan sendirian atau bersama teman-teman tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku atau peduli padaku, tapi sekarang jangankan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian atau bersama teman-teman , keluar rumah saja aku harus dikawal oleh tiga orang bodyguard sekaligus. Ini mungkin merepotkan, tapi inilah jalan hidup yang telah aku pilih. Ini juga merupakan mimpi masa depanku sejak kecil yang akhirnya terwujud. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama yang telah berbaik hati untuk mengabulkan mimpiku.

Ohya pasti kalian bingung apa yang sedang aku bicarakan. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama HinataLVS. Kalau kalian bertanya apa itu LVS maka aku akan menjawab.. LVS adalah singkatan dari **'LaVioStar'**. Itu adalah nama sebuah Girlband yang sedang naik daun di Tokyo dan aku adalah salah satu personil dari GB itu. Sekarang semua personil menambahkan LVS dibelakang namanya sebagai wujud bangga menjadi bagian dari GB itu. Apa kalian juga ingin tahu siapa saja personil LVS yang lain selain aku? Kalau kalian menginginkannya baiklah akan aku perkenalkan satu persatu.

Yang pertama bernama Konan. Wajahnya cantik dan memiliki rambut berwarna ungu –bisa dibilang begitu-. Ia adalah personil tertua di LVS, usianya adalah 19 tahun. Dia sangat suka bermain-main dengan origami, entah mengapa. Mungkin sudah menjadi hobbynya.

Lalu yang kedua adalah Isaribi, dia memiliki warna rambut Err.. mungkin bisa dibilang hitam atau abu-abu atau mungkin juga ungu tua dan memiliki warna mata hitam. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan terkesan menyendiri. Dia yang paling terakhir bergabung di LVS. Usianya lebih muda setahun dari Konan yaitu 18 tahun. Hobby-nya yang aku tahu adalah berenang, karena setiap ada kolam renang dia pasti dengan segera mengganti pakaian dan berenang. Dan jujur saja kadang itu sedikit merepotkan, karena bisa saja saat itu kita sedang berada ditempat yang tidak tepat. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dia karena memang sudah hobbynya yang tidak bisa menahan diri kalau melihat air.

Yang ketiga adalah Shion, gadis cantik dan manis ini memiliki rambut pirang dan bermata hampir sama denganku. Dia sebenarnya gadis periang namun kesepian. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya. Ia paling dekat dengan Konan-nee. Usianya sama dengan Isaribi. Dia sangat suka mengoleksi barang-barang antik, itu terlihat dari banyaknya barang-barang semacam itu dirumahnya atau lebih tepatnya dikamarnya.

Yang keempat adalah Ranmaru, Warna rambutnya ungu muda dan memiliki mata merah yang indah. ia adalah personil paling muda diantara yang lainnya, umurnya baru 16 tahun. Aku paling dekat dengan dia. Dia anak yang periang dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Yang aku lihat dia sangat suka membaca buku dan memperhatikan orang lain.

Dan aku adalah personil yang terakhir, aku memiliki warna rambut indigo dan memiliki warna mata lavender. Usiaku 17 tahun dan aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah. Aku personil LVS yang paling pemalu tapi kata mereka disanalah daya tarikku. Aku tidak menyesal dilahirkan sebagai anak yang pemalu kalau sifatku itu justru membawaku kedalam impianku selama ini. Kalau menyangkut hobby mungkin aku sangat suka membaca, menulis cerita ohya impian ku yang lainnya adalah menjadi seorang penulis lho! Oke selain itu aku juga sangat senang dengan makanan manis. Baiklah segitu dulu perkenalanku.

Nah, kalian sudah tahukan semua personil LVS. Perlu kalian ketahui kalau LVS baru terbentuk sekitar setahun lalu, dan sebelumnya aku sama sekali belum mengenal mereka begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami dipertemukan oleh sebuah audisi, tapi yang membuatku heran adalah syarat dalam audisi tersebut.

**-AJANG PENCARIAN BAKAT –**

Syarat:

-Wanita

-Usia 15-25 tahun

-Bisa menyanyi

-Dance

-Berpenampilan menarik

-Berambut Ungu atau sejenisnya

Itulah yang membuat aku bingung, kenapa harus berambut ungu atau sejenisnya. Kalau syarat yang lain aku masih bisa maklum tapi untuk syarat yang terakhirlah yang membuat aku bingung. Akhirnya aku tahu jawabannya nama GB ini adalah LaVioStar kan? LaVio itu singkatan dari Lavender dan Violet. Produsernya mengaku ia membentuk GB ini karena anaknya sendiri yang meminta, tapi ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau respon dari para penikmat music akan semeriah ini. Dan fans kami yang menamakan dirinya LaVioFans atau kami biasa memanggilnya LVF terus mendukung kami. Bahkan GB kami sudah sampai Negara tetangga, dan itu tentu membuat aku dan seluruh personil LVS merasa bangga.

Hari ini aku dan teman-temanku akan mengadakan konser peluncuran album perdana kami disebuah tempat yang terbilang mahal dan elite. Tentu saja untuk masuk kedalam untuk menonton konser kami tidak murah, dan para LVF tahu akan hal itu. Tapi itu semua tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka, tempat konser ini sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan para LVF dan ini sungguh membuat aku terharu. Jujur aku ingin memeluk para LVF, tapi mustahil rasanya mengingat begitu banyaknya LVF yang menonton. Mungkin rasa berterima kasihku dan teman-teman untuk para fans hanya bisa kita berikan dengan memberikan penampilan terbaik kami nanti malam. Ya, konser memang baru akan dimulai malam hari tapi para LVF sudah memenuhi tempat konser –ralat- maksudku sekeliling tempat konser karena tidak mungkin LVF boleh masuk ketempat acara sebelum acara dimulai. Mereka terlihat semangat untuk menunggu acara nanti malam, padahal sekarang masih siang. Yah, itulah perjuangan seorang fans.

"Hinata."tiba-tiba seseorang laki-laki memanggilku dari belakang, aku yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela hanya menengok sekilas kearah orang yang memanggilku. Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di basecamp LVS bersama personil yang lain. Kami sedang melatih vocal dan gerakan kami agar tidak mengecawakan LVF yang sudah menunggu lama itu.

"Ada apa?"Tanyaku, jujur saja aku sedikit malas meladeni orang ini. Menurutku dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"Tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya, atau bisa kita panggil Kiba Inuzuka. Laki-laki ini adalah asisten manager LVS yang bertugas membantu manager LVS, Kakashi Hatake. Walaupun menurutku ia menyebalkan tapi aku tetap menghormatinya.

"Ya."Jawabku asal, sebenarnya sih aku belum makan tapi daripada nanti dia akan menawariku makan bersama seperti kemarin lebih baik aku bilang sudah makan. Aku tidak suka makan berdua dengan dia.

"Kapan kau makan Hinata?" Aku menengok kearah yang bertanya itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Tadi, Konan-nee."Jawabku asal lagi pada orang yang sedang duduk disofa empuk. Aku pun menuju kearah sofa yang sedang diduduki Konan-nee dan duduk bersamanya. Setelah duduk aku sedikit berbisik padanya.

"Nee, aku malas makan bersama lagi dengan dia."bisikku pada Konan-nee, aku bisa melihat dia terkikik geli mendengar bisikan ku tadi. Kini aku melihat Kiba berjalan mendekati Ranmaru, adik kecilku. Ranmaru yang sedang membaca buku tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Kiba, dan bisa aku pastikan kalau Kiba akan…

Dor…

Mengagetkannya. Itulah yang tidak aku suka darinya, dia jahil. Walaupun begitu kadang-kadang sifat jahilnya itu membantu untuk menghidupkan suasana jadi tidak terasa kikuk.

"Iih, Kiba-nii mengagetkan ku saja."Ucap Ranmaru sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan jujur saja saat itu Ranmaru sangat manis dan aku bisa melihat rona merah dipipi Kiba, dasar!.

Ohya kalian pasti bingung, tadikan aku bilang kalau kita sedang berlatih tapi kenapa malah santai-santai, sebenarnya kita tidak sedang bersantai sebenarnya kita sedang menunggu seseorang yaitu, Isaribi. Kita sudah menyuruh orang untuk menghubungi dan mencari dia, tapi menurut informasi dia sedang berenang dirumahnya dan lagi dia kalau berenang dua jam baru selesai, Oh God! That so long… apa harus menunggu selama itu hanya untuk latihan. Benar kan kataku, hobbynya itu kadang merepotkan. Disinilah kita sekarang, menunggu kehadiran Isaribi, sudah satu setengah jam lamanya. Oh.. sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu ditambah lagi perutku yang mulai berteriak-teriak, huh…

Aku mulai jenuh dengan ini. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan melangkah keluar, langkahku terhenti ketika Konan-nee bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?"Tanya Konan-nee. Aku menghela nafas sebentar sambil berpikir jawaban apa yang kiranya cocok untuk aku lontarkan, akhirnya aku memilih jawaban ini..

"Mencari udara segar diluar."jawabku. aku melihat dia menautkan alisnya tanda kalau ia bingung.

"Kau tidak amnesia kan? Diluar itu LVF sedang menunggu kita dan sekarang kau bilang mau cari udara segar diluar? Kau sudah gila?" Oh.. God! Konan-nee benar-benar membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku tidak lupa kalau diluar pasti sudah banyak para LVF walaupun ini di basecamp LVS dan bukan ditempat acara, tapi pasti kalau aku keluar suasana diluar akan ricuh. Tapi perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, aku sangat lapar. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menolak ajakan Kiba, karena kalau menerima pun akan jadi malapetaka untuk aku.

"Sudahlah aku hanya keluar sebentar, tidak akan membuat ribut."ucapku lalu langsung keluar pergi.

.

/

.

Basecamp ini ada 3 lantai dan untuk latihan vocal dan dance diadakan dilantai tiga, jadi aku harus naik lift untuk sampai dilantai satu. Setelah masuk lift dan memencet tombol satu, aku sampai dilantai paling bawah. Aku melihat kearah pintu keluar dan bisa aku lihat para LVF sedang histeris melihat kehadiranku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka, tapi itu justru membuat mereka semakin histeris. Setelah puas member salam pada fansku aku melangkahkan kaki kembali, tujuanku sekarang adalah ruang kostum.

Aku akan menyamar, itulah yang sekarang ada dibenakku dan itu pula alasanku kini berada diruang kostum. Kostum yang dimaksud disini bukanlah kostum ala badut atau semacamnya. Kostum disini sangat mewah dan trendy. Aku memilih-milih yang kiranya tidak akan menarik perhatian dari para LVF ataupun orang lain, karena kalau ketahuan bisa celaka aku. Setelah memiliah-milah akhirnya aku menemukan pakaian yang sesuai, wig berwarna coklat , mantel bulu warna ungu muda, celana jeans, Highheel warna putih, lalu topi dan tidak lupa kacamata. Perfect! Kini aku sendiri tidak mengenali diriku. Ok! Tinggal menjalankan rencana. Yang pertama keluar dari gedung ini tanpa ada mengenali. Aku keluar dari ruang kostum, aku berhenti sejenak untuk memasikan tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Aku perhatikan orang yang hilir mudik didepanku dan hasilnya tidak ada yang menyapaku. Yeay! Ternyata berhasil. Langsung saja aku menuju pintu keluar, dan aku keluar dengan aman karena para LVF sama sekali tidak menyadari penampilan baruku.

Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari basecamp tanpa ada yang mengenali. Tujuanku selanjutnya adalah restaurant jepang yang ada disisi lain jalan raya. Aku berjalan dengan santai memasuki restaurant dan duduk ditempat yang menurutku strategis yaitu didekat jendela. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mendekatiku dan memberikanku menu.

"Mau pesan apa?"Tanya pelayan itu, rambut coklat dicepol dua dengan mata yang sewarna dengan matanya. Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis ini, tapi aku tidak ingat dimana dan kapan aku bertemu gadis ini. Aku tau deh, sekarang yang aku pikirkan hanyalah mengisi perutku yang lapar.

"Crab Soup, Milkshake Chocolate dan Cake Brownies ya."Ucapku pada pelayan itu, ia mencatat menu yang kusebutkan. Setelah itu ia mohon pamit dan membawa kembali menu yang tadi diberikan padaku. Sambil menunggu pesanan aku mengeluarkan ponselku, dan membuka jejaring social **Twitter** untuk terhubung dengan para fansku. Aku melihat beberapa mention yang masuk kedalam akun ku. Saat sedang membaca mention, mataku terhenti pada sebuah mention. Aku sangat terkejut membaca itu..

** Dark_Onyx**

** Senang melihat seorang artis idola sekelas kamu mampir kesebuah restaurant kecil seperti ini. Walaupun sudah menyamar aku tetap bisa mengenalimu dengan mudah.**

Mataku membulat saat membacanya. Aku melihat sekelilingku untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang menyadari penampilanku. Dan mataku terhenti pada sosok berwajah tampan dan bermata onyx yang kini sedang menatap ku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku, entah kenapa dadaku bergemuruh saat dia menatap mataku. Wajahku pun pasti sudah merona sekarang. setelah memastikan jantungku sudah normal kembali, aku memusatkan perhatianku kembali pada layar ponselku dan melihat sebuah mention baru dari orang yang sama.

** Dark_Onyx**

** Wow, suatu kehormatan kau membaca mention ku dan berusaha mencariku. Semoga kau bisa mengingatku.**

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi kearah laki-laki itu, dan dia masih saja menatapku. Aku begitu penasaran dengan orang ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bisa mengenaliku sementara yang lain tidak? Dan apa yang dia maksud dengan mengingatnya? Apa aku pernah mengenalnya?

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Wow! Fic baru nih … *Nari hula-hula* . padahal fic Hana yang Sad Story In Autumn aja belum selesai, sekarang malah bikin Fic baru. Entah kenapa Hana lagi pengen bikin Fic dengan nuansa baru. Tentang GB gitu deh… dan lagi nama LaVioStar Hana sendiri lho yang ngarang *plak #gaadayangtanya. Yah, sebenarnya ini fic adalah wujud dari impian Hana yang belum tercapai.

Untuk urusan personil aku mencari yang didalam dirinya ada unsur ungu-ungu gimana gitu! Dan terpilihlah lima orang yaitu, Konan, Isaribi, Shion, Ranmaru dan tentu saja Hinata. Ohya untuk penokohan aku tidak tahu banyak sifat dari Isaribi, Shion, dan Ranmaru jadi maaf kalau ada salah ya.. dan untuk Isaribi karena dianimenya adalah siluman *bener gasih?* air jadi aku jadiin disini dia hobby banget berenang.

Yah begitulah kira-kira fic Gaje saya..

Masih perlu dilanjutkankah? Atau harus dihapus?

**Review**

V


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter** **2-**

**O.o.O**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story of LaVioStar © Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: SasuHina and other pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo(diusahakan seminim mungkin), OOC(mungkin), Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**If you don't like this fic, you can click back on your browser web! Thanks**

**O.o.O**

** Hinata Pov's**

Setelah menikmati makanan yang cukup mengenyangkan perutku. Aku berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Tapi sekilas aku melihat kearah laki-laki yang daritadi terus memperhatikanku, aku lihat ada seringai diwajah tampannya. Apa aku pernah mengenalnya?. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Setelah membayar aku langsung keluar dari restaurant itu dan menuju ke basecamp LVS kembali. Yah, aku masih bisa melihat banyak LVF didepan pintu masuk. Tapi aku tetap bisa masuk dengan mudah walaupun banyak orang, kalian mau tau kenapa? Silahkan dipikirkan. Aku berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol 3.

Aku masuk kedalam ruang latihan, wah ternyata sudah komplit ya. Jadi, tidak sia-sia aku habiskan waktu direstaurant tadi.

"Darimana kau Hinata?"Tanya Isaribi padaku.

"Aku dari restaurant depan."Jawabku, aku langsung menuju kursi empuk yang ada disebelah Ranmaru.

"Restaurant?"Tanya Isaribi tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat para LVF berkumpul didepan pintu masuk, bagaimana caranya kau bisa keluar dan masuk dengan selamat?"Kini gantian Shion yang bertanya dengan penasaran. Aku hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari teman-temanku. Yah, diantara mereka akulah yang paling berani keluar masuk basecamp atau rumah dengan menyamar, mereka terlalu takut untuk mencoba.

"Seperti biasa, aku menyamar."jawabku, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan bahuku membuatku menengok kesumbernya. Aku melihat Konan-nee tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau berani, Hinata."Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, aku menggaruk pipiku yang merona akan ucapan Konan-nee. Aku memang selalu seperti ini kalau aku dipuji seseorang.

"Bisa saja."Ucapku. kamipun melanjutkan perbincangan kami sambil menunggu sang manager yang memang sangat doyan terlambat, kalau tahu harus menunggu lagi lebih baik tadi aku lebih lama direstaurant. Aku menghela nafas berat, aku bosan –ralat- benar-benar bosan. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku seperti yang aku lakukan direstaurant tadi, aku membuka jejaring social **Twitter**. Aku melihat kembali mention-mention di Akun twitterku yang kini followersnya sudah mencapai jutaan orang dan sudah kupastikan kalau setiap hari mentionku tidak pernah sepi, bukannya sombong tapi itu kenyataan. Kembali mataku terhenti ketika membaca mention dari akun yang sama seperti yang aku baca di restaurant tadi..

**Dark_Onyx**

** HinataLVS_Hime Kau sudah kembali ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku merindukanmu, Hinata.**

Aku kini benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan fansku yang satu ini. Apa ia pernah mengenalku? Atau aku yang mengenalnya? Atau mungkin kita pernah bertemu dan saling berhubungan? Akh.. kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat orang itu. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi dan Ranmaru yang duduk disampingku menegurku.

"Hinata-nee ada apa?"Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar cemas. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ran-Chan, lanjutkan saja bacanya ya."Jawabku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Bosan membuka akun twitter, aku pun menutup dan memasukan kembali ponselku. Menunggu memang membosankan, apa tidak bisa manager kita yang satu ini On Time?.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, akhirnya pintu masuk ruang latihan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat familiar bagiku dan personil LVS yang lainnya, laki-laki setengah baya, berambut putih mencuat melawan gravitasi, dan mata yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Ya, dialah manager kami. Walaupun dia begitu, tapi dia tidak pernah mengecewakan kami dalam hal keuntungan.

"Maaf aku terlambat."Ucapnya seraya masuk kedalam.

"Kalian sudah latihan?"Tanyanya dengan wajah Innocent-nya. Kami memberinya deathglare, kenapa harus nanya seperti itu sih? Sudah tahu kalau daritadi kita menunggu dia, dasar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang saja ya."Ucapnya, ia mengambil daftar lagu yang akan kami nyanyikan nanti malam.

"Oke, dimulai dari lagu Be First ya."Lanjutnya. tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi kamu langsung memulai latihan kami. Aku ingin memberi kalian informasi sedikit tentang lagu yang akan kami bawakan malam nanti. Ada 8 lagu yang akan kami bawakan yaitu:

-Be First

-Lonely

-Stand With Me

-We Can

-Your Lips

-Aishiteru

-Can't Fly

-My True Love

Itulah lagu-lagu yang akan kami bawakan, ada satu lagu yang aku ciptakan sendiri yaitu yang My True Love. Album kami berjudul Be First, sama seperti judul lagu pertama kami.

Latihan berlangsung cukup lama, sekitar tiga jam. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00, dan itu berarti kami harus segera menuju tempat konser kami untuk mempersiapkan kostum. Kostum yang kami kenakan sudah dipersiapkan oleh penata kostum kami, Yugao Uzuki. Malam ini kami akan memakai kostum yang berbeda disetiap lagu.

Jam menunjukan pukul 19.30, itu berarti konser akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Kami sudah selesai siap-siap dibelakang panggung. Jujur saja saat ini aku sangat gugup. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali aku naik keatas panggung, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat gugupku. Ini adalah konser perdana kami untuk peluncuran album, dan disaksikan oleh jutaan LVF.

Selagi menunggu yang lain selesai dan juga menunggu acara dimulai, aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Kubuka jejaring social **Twitter**, Niatnya aku ingin update tweet.

**HinataLVS_Hime**

** Tidak sabar menunggu konser LVS dimulai, doakan kami ya LVF!**

Setelah itu, seperti biasa aku membuka mention dan lagi aku lihat akun twitter yang sama yang membuatku penasaran tadi siang , aku baca mention darinya.

**Dark_Onyx**

** HinataLVS_Hime Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Kalau kau gugup, tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan pelan-pelan.**

Aku merasa tidak asing dengan kata-kata itu. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi aku tidak ingat dimana. Karena penasaran akan sosok ini, aku mereply mentionnya.

** Dark_Onyx Arigatou sarannya! Umm… apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?**

Beberapa saat aku lihat kembali mentionku dan sudah ada balasan darinya.

** HinataLVS_Hime suatu kehormatan kau membalas mentionku, kau adalah artis besar dan tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu kan? Dan untuk masalah kita pernah kenal atau tidak mungkin bisa kau pikirkan sendiri.**

Aku menepuk jidatku pelan, kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh menanyakan itu. Jelas dia pasti mengenalku tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku saat ini adalah apakah aku mengenalnya atau tidak. Akh.. sudahlah, mungkin aku terlalu memikirkannya.

"It's show time" Ucap seseorang dibelakangku, aku menengok kesumber suara.

"Hmm.. kau benar Kakashi-san." Ucapku pada pria bermasker dengan rambut mencuat atau bisa kita panggil Kakashi, ia adalah manager kami.

"Tampilkanlah yang terbaik."Ucapnya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku melihat kearah jam, oh ternyata sudah pukul 19.57 setelah itu aku melihat kearah teman-temanku yang lain, dan sepertinya mereka sudah siap.

"Hinata sini."Panggil Konan-nee, aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau sudah siapkan?"Tanya Konan-nee yang dijawab anggukan olehku.

"Baiklah semuanya berkumpul!"perintah Konan-nee kepada semua personil. Kita semua berkumpul, tidak hanya personil tetapi juga para crew yang membantu pelaksanaan acara ini. Kami berkeliling membentuk lingkaran sambil menyatukan tangan kami.

"Go..go…go… LVS Succes!"Teriak kami bersamaan seraya menyentakan tangan kami keatas.

Setelah meneriakkan yel-yel kami, aku dan personil LVS yang lainnya berjalan memasuki panggung megah yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus konser peluncuran album pertama kami. Saat memasuki panggung, aku melihat jutaan LVF memadati ruang konser indoor ini. Sungguh rasanya bangga dan bahagia. Teriakan riuh menggelegar diruangan konser, teriakan ini membuatku dan teman-teman menjadi semangat. Kami mengambil tempat sesuai formasi saat latihan tadi, dan mulai menyanyikan lagu pertama kami..

.

.

.

Konser berlangsung selama tiga jam. Walaupun lelah tapi jujur saja aku sangat senang karena acara berlangsung lancer tanpa ada halangan sedikit pun.

"Amazing!"Ujar Shion, aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Kini kami sudah berada di basecamp LVS. Memang beginilah kebiasaan kami, setelah selesai manggung kami pasti akan berkumpul di basecamp.

"Ya, tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa."Kini giliran Ranmaru yang mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Hmm… Aku setuju dengan kalian."Isaribi membuka suaranya.

"Aku juga."Ucap Konan-nee dengan semangat. Aku tersenyum mendengar semua pendapat dari mereka, dan sebenarnya aku juga setuju dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?"Tanya Konan-nee padaku, mungkin ia bingung kenapa aku tidak mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Aku setuju dengan kalian."Jawabku. Konan-nee hanya tersenyum. Kebiasaan lain yang aku lakukan adalah selalu membuka jejaring social Twitter setiap ada kesempatan. Dan itulah yang kini akan aku lakukan.

** HinataLVS_Hime**

** Terima kasih LVF!**

Aku melihat timeline ku, aku tersenyum melihat tweet dari personil LVS yang lainnya. Ternyata mereka juga sedang online twitter.

** RanmaruLVS_Purple**

** Konser yang menakjubkan, arigatou LVF atas dukungannya.**

Aku tersenyum melihat tweet dari Ranmaru, aku berpikir untuk mereply tweet dari Ranmaru tersebut.

** HinataLVS_Hime**

**Kau benar Ran-chan RT RanmaruLVS_Purple: Konser yang menakjubkan, arigatou LVF atas dukungannya.**

Setelah itu aku lihat lagi tweet dari personil yang lainnya.

** KonanLVS_Flowers**

** Amazing! Thanks for support !. You're the best ! ^^**

Seperti yang aku lakukan tadi, aku juga mereply tweet dari Konan-nee.

**HinataLVS_Hime**

** Right RT KonanLVS_Flowers: Amazing! Thanks for support!. You're the best! ^^**

Belum berhenti, aku masih memperhatikan tweet dari personil LVS yang lain. Kali ini tweet dari Isaribi.

** IsaribiLVS_DarkPurple**

** All LVF! Arigatou…**

Lagi aku reply tweet itu..

** HinataLVS_Hime**

** RT IsaribiLVS_DarkPurple: All LVF! Arigatou**

Tinggal satu personil yaitu Shion..

** ShionLVS_Pearl**

** I Love it! LVF amazing… Thanks!**

Aku juga mereply tweet dari Shion sama seperti yang lainnya.

** HinataLVS_Hime**

** RT ShionLVS_Pearl: I Love it! LVF amazing… Thanks!**

Setelah membalas tweet dari personil LVS yang lain, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat mention. Entah kenapa aku berharap ada mention dari yang tadi. Aku terkagum-kagum membaca mention dari para LVF, tapi entah kenapa aku hanya ingin membaca mention dari orang yang membuatku penasaran seharian ini. Setelah menekan terus tombol kebawah akhirnya aku menemukan yang aku cari.

** Dark_Onyx**

** HinataLVS_Hime Konser yang menakjubkan! Kau terlihat cantik Hinata. Sungguh berbeda dengan yang dulu, tapi jujur saja aku lebih suka kau yang dulu!**

Aku kini yakin kalau aku pernah kenal dengan orang ini, tapi siapa? Dan dimana?. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Aku menutup mataku, mencoba mengingat siapa kiranya 'dia'. Aku mengingat-ingat rupanya yang aku lihat tadi siang di restaurant. Tiba-tiba pikiranku buyar ketika Ranmaru memanggilku.

"Hina-nee, kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku pun mengeluarkan dari menu twitter dan memasukan ponselku kedalam saku.

"Kita bareng saja ya, Hina-nee."Ucapnya lagi. Ia bergelayutan dilenganku dengan manja. Inilah kebiasaannya yang membuatku gemas. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Iya, Ran-chan."Jawabku. aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebelum itu aku pamitan dulu pada beberapa orang yang masih ada disitu.

"Semuanya, aku dan Ran-chan pulang dulu ya!"Pamitku.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Hinata-chan dan Ran-chan."Ucap Konan-nee, Ia kelihatan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, mungkin masih sibuk dengan twitternya.

Aku berjalan keluar menuju ketempat parkir dan mulai memasuki mobil Mercedes-Benz warna putih milikku. Aku duduk dikursi belakang bersama Ranmaru, berarti yang mengendarai mobilku adalah sopir pribadiku.

"Iruka-san, kekediaman Ranmaru dulu ya."Ucapku pada Iruka –sopir pribadiku-.

"Baiklah Hinata-sama" Jawabnya.

Mobil melesat menuju rumah Ranmaru. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil telah sampai didepan gerbang rumah –ralat- istana Ranmaru.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai Ran-chan."Ucapku. Aku menengok kearah Ranmaru, ternyata dia sudah tidur. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman saat aku menepuk pelan bahunya. Yah, mungkin aku butuh bantuan Iruka dalam hal ini. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, jadi mungkin ia harus digendong.

"Iruka-san, bisakah kau mengantar Ranmaru kedalam?"Tanyaku.

"Tentu Hinata-sama."Jawabnya. ia keluar malalui pintu depan dan menuju kepintu penumpang dibelakang. Ia menggendong Ranmaru ala bridal style. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya merona. Ia berjalan memasuki kediaman Ranmaru.

Aku menunggu dimobil. Karena bosan aku keluar dan berniat untuk berjalan-jalan diluar. Tidak lupa aku memakai kacamata dan topi, untuk jaga-jaga kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada LVF yang mengenaliku. Ternyata tidak jauh dari kediaman Ranmaru ada sebuah taman yang indah. Aku berjalan kearah taman itu, lalu duduk disebuah bangku panjang. Aku memejamkan mataku, semilir angin malam menerpa wajahku. Entah kenapa hal ini membuatku tenang.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Hinata." Ucap seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Sontak saja aku menengok kearah orang itu. Mataku membelalak seketika…

"Kau…"

-**TBC**-

Kyaa… Gomen, kelamaan ga updatenya? Semoga aja engga ya. Ohya aku mau sedikit cerita nih, jadi gara-gara aku suka banget sama Hinata Hyuuga dan dia juga yang udah buat aku kesemsem berat sama warna ungu, aku bikin cerita tentang girlband LaVioStar ini. Sebenarnya sedikit susah bikin cerita ini, tapi otakku lagi ingin sesuatu yang baru. Tapi sebenarnya aku nya lagi galau #Curcol, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jadi Gaje gini. Ohya aku hampir lupa kan kalo mention itu harus pake ya? Aku lupa nyantumin nama twitter Hinata jadi kesannya kaya si Dark_onyx itu update tweet ya?. Okelah aku tidak mau banya bicara *padahal daritadi ngomong mulu*.

**Thanks to:**

**Suzumiya, Lollytha-chan, Lialhaw, **

**Hyuchiha 'rie' kurochiki, Sasuhina lovers,**

**Hikari sora, No name, KeiKo-buu89, n, Hizuka Miyuki,**

**Lavender Sunflower, Snail girl, Broken heart, uchihyuu nagisa,**

**Hikari Shourai, hyuuchiha prinka, kumiko lavender haruna**

**And All Silent Reader**

**Last…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.o.O**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story of LaVioStar © Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: SasuHina and other pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Crack pair, Typo(diusahakan seminim mungkin), OOC(mungkin), Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**If you don't like this fic, you can click back on your browser web! Thanks**

**O.o.O**

"Kau.." Ucap Hinata.

"Wah… wah… ternyata kau mengingatku ya Hinata-chan."Ucap orang itu seraya tersenyum atau lebih bisa disebut seringai.

"Kau siapa?"Tanya Hinata. Seketika itu juga seringai di wajah orang itu luntur.

"Hmm.. ku pikir kau sudah sembuh dari penyakit ingatan mu, ternyata belum ya?."Ucap orang itu. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tidak ingat atau memang tidak ingin mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu?"Seringai orang itu muncul kembali.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Kau siapa?"Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Sepertinya orang duduk disampingnya ini bukanlah orang baik-baik. Tubuh Hinata bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Kau benar ingin tahu siapa aku?"Tanya orang itu, seringainya makin terlihat jelas dan itu tambah membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura."Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata. Hal itu malah membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air mata tinggal menunggu tumpah saja.

"A-aku ti-tidak mengenalmu."Bibir Hinata bergetar.

"Kita memang baru bertemu sekali bahkan kita juga belum pernah bicara sebelumnya, tapi pertemuan pertama kita itu sangat me-nya-kit-kan"Ucap orang itu atau lebih mudah dipanggil Sakura penuh penekanan. Hinata menenggak ludah, siapa sebenarnya gadis disampingnya ini?.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin membalas dendam padaku?"Tanyanya masih dengan seringainya.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?"Tanya Hinata, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan gadis ini.

"Aku yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini."Bisiknya ditelinga Hinata. Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar mendengar ucapan gadis disampingnya ini.

"Sayang sekali kejadian itu tidak sampai mem-bunuh-mu Hinata."Ucap Sakura member penekanan pada kata 'membunuh'. Mata Hinata membulat seketika mendengarnya. 'apa ia gila?kenapa ia ingin membunuhku?'pikir Hinata.

"Kalau kau mati saat itu mungkin hati Sasuke-kun akan berpindah padaku."Lanjutnya. 'Sasuke-kun? Siapa yang dia maksud?'Pikir Hinata lagi.

"Apa kau juga tidak ingat padanya?"Tanya dengan nada yang menurut Hinata menakutkan. Hinata menggeleng. Sakura yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu paling tidak aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatinya."Ujarnya. 'Mendapatkan hatinya? Apa maksudnya?'Pikir Hinata.

"Tapi melihat dirimu yang sekarang sangat lain dengan kau yang dulu ya."Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sekarang adalah bintang LaVioStar yang dikenal banyak orang…"Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak akan lama lagi Hinata!" Pernyataan itu sukses membuat mata Hinata membulat seketika.

"Dan aku pastikan itu." Ada nada mengancam dari ucapan Sakura. Peluh menetes dikening Hinata, tubuhnya semakin bergetar ia serasa ingin pingsan. Aura yang keluar dari gadis ini sangat menakutkan. Sakura seperti seorang Psikopat.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan singkat kita harus berakhir Hinata, dan mungkin adalah terakhir kali kita bisa bicara santai, kau juga harus berhati-hati padaku Hinata." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura bangun dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi. Tinggalah Hinata sekarang sendiri. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan dan peluh makin deras jatuh dikeningnya. Aura orang itu seperti masih tertinggal.

'sebenarnya bagaimana masa laluku? Siapa gadis itu? dan juga siapa yang dia bilang Sasuke itu? apa aku pernah mencintai laki-laki itu? atau kami pernah pacaran?' pikiran Hinata kalut. 'Akh…' tiba-tiba saja kepala Hinata serasa berat, mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah itu. Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Hinata-sama, anda kenapa?" Tanya Iruka yang sudah ada disamping Hinata, ia panik setengah mati melihat majikannya kesakitan seperti ini. Hinata tidak merespon ucapan Iruka, ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit. Kepalanya berasa berputar tidak karuan. Iruka yang melihat tidak akan ada tanggapan dari Hinata, segera menggendong Hinata menuju mobil mereka. Setelah sampai dimobil ia segera masuk dan memacu mobil menuju kekediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di garasi kediaman Hyuuga, Iruka lalu turun dan membuka pintu belakang untuk kembali menggendong Hinata.

"A-arigatou Iruka-san."Ucap Hinata setengah sadar.

"Sudahlah Hinata-sama, jangan banyak bicara dulu."Ucap Iruka. Ia masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuuga yang langsung disambut oleh Hyuuga Neji –kakak Hinata-.

"Iruka, Hinata kenapa?"Tanya Neji dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Neji-sama."Jawab Iruka.

"Ya sudah, ayo bawa dia ke kamarnya."Ajak Neji. Mereka bergegas menuju kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai atas. Setelah itu Iruka membaringkan Hinata dikasurnya. Hinata memang tidak pingsan, namun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku permisi dulu Neji-sama."Pamit Iruka kepada Neji yang dijawab dengan anggukan saja. Setelah Iruka keluar dari kamar Hinata, kini tinggalah Neji dan Hinata. Neji beranjak dari kasur Hinata untuk mengambilkan Hinata obat. Hinata merubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk lalu menerima obat dari Neji.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"Tanya Neji .

"Sudah lebih baik Nii-san."Jawab Hinata pelan. Raut wajah Neji masih menampakan kecemasan.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"Tanya Neji lagi. Raut wajah Hinata berubah seperti orang ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak ada Nii-san, mungkin hanya kelelahan setelah show saja."Ucap Hinata bohong. Neji menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau adik tercintanya ini sedang berbohong tapi, ia tidak ingin memaksa Hinata kalau memang ia tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Baiklah."Ujar Neji.

"Nii-san, sebenarnya bagaimana masa laluku dulu sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku?"Tanya Hinata. Mata Neji membelalak ketika Hinata bertanya demikian.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"Neji bukan menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu, apa aku pernah menyakiti seseorang?"Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak pernah."Jawab Neji singkat.

"Be-benarkah?"Tanya Hinata memastikan. Neji menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia menatap adiknya nanar.

"Iya."Jawab Neji singkat.

"Justru kau yang selalu disakiti."Lanjut Neji.

"Ma-maksud Nii-san?" Hinata dibuat semakin penasaran dengan pernyataan Neji.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur."Ucap Neji. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi…" Ucapan Hinata terputus oleh ucapan Neji.

"Oyasumi Hinata."Ujar Neji tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Hinata yang masih penasaran. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu Hinata, Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kembali mengingat masa lalumu dan membuatmu kembali terluka."Gumam Neji.

Kini di dalam kamar itu tinggal Hinata sendiri. Ia menatap pintu keluar yang tadi ditutup oleh kakaknya. Neji meninggalkan Hinata dengan banyak tanda tanya.

"Apa yang Nii-san sembunyikan dariku?"Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. 'Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana masa laluku, apa itu sulit.'Batin Hinata. 'Segitu burukkah masa laluku sehingga Nii-san tidak ingin memberi tahuku tentang masa laluku?' Berbagai pikiran berkelebat di otak Hinata. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit dikepala Hinata kembali menyerang dan ia tahu kalau ia tidak boleh banyak berpikir.

"Mungkin benar kata Nii-san, aku harus segera tidur."gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

Neji berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat adiknya ingin tahu tentang masa lalunya. Setelah sampai didepan kamarnya, ia pun langsung masuk dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Pikirannya menerawang tentang kejadian dua tahun lalu.

#Flashback: On

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan Hinata memanfaatkan hari ini untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia ditemani –ralat- minta ditemani kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak minta ditemani oleh Sasuke sih?"Tanya Neji. Hari ini niatnya Neji ingin santai-santai saja dirumah, tapi malah diajak pergi oleh Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun sedang ada acara Nii-san."Jawab Hinata. Ya, Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah setahun ini menjalani nikmatnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Acara apa?"Tanya Neji penasaran.

"Entahlah."Jawab Hinata singkat. Neji menghela nafas.

"Terus kenapa kau tidak mau kalau aku membawa kendaraan? Masa kita jalan seperti ini?"Neji kesal juga pada adiknya ini, sudah mengajaknya jalan-jalan dihari yang Neji anggap sebagai hari santai terus ditambah harus jalan kaki lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Namanya juga jalan-jalan, ya harus jalan kaki lah."Ucap Hinata dengan tampang innocent.

"Ya sudah sekarang kita mau kemana?"Tanya Neji lagi. Hinata memutar bola matanya tanda kalau ia sedang memikirkan tempat yang kiranya cocok untuk mereka datangi.

"Bagaimana kalau taman kota?"Kini gantian Hinata yang bertanya. Neji hanya menggangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mulai berjalan. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Taman kota yang dimaksud Hinata. Hinata tersenyum saat banyak anak-anak yang bermain di Taman itu. 'manis sekali'pikir Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai sekarang mau apa lagi?"Tanya Neji. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iih.. Nii-san seperti tidak niat banget sih jalan-jalan."Ujar Hinata.

"Memang." Jawab Neji singkat. Hinata semakin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula kau itukan sudah besar Hinata, kenapa masih ingin jalan-jalan seperti ini?" Neji frustasi lama-lama menghadapi adiknya ini.

"Karena aku ingin."Ucap Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hinata didepan Neji memang manja dan childish, tapi itu yang membuatnya terlihat manis dimata Neji.

Mereka berjalan menuju bangku taman yang kosong dan duduk disitu. Pemandangan Taman kota memang lain. Disini bukan hanya tempat anak-anak tapi anak muda, orang tua, bahkan manula suka berada ditaman kota yang asri. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya membuat poninya sedikit bergerak. Menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"Pemandangan yang indah ya Sasuke-kun."Ucapan seseorang itu sukses membuat Hinata menoleh kesumber suara. Mata Hinata membelalak sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang setahun ini mengisi relung hatinya sedang berdua dengan wanita lain, mereka terlihat mesra walaupun wajah Sasuke tetap datar.

"Hn."Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Neji yang melihat perubahan di raut wajah Hinata pun mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Neji pun tak kalah terkejutnya ketika melihat Sasuke bersama dengan gadis lain. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Hinata. Ia melihat air mata dipelupuk mata Hinata. Ia tambah terkejut ketika Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah Sasuke. Tapi yang Neji lihat Hinata hanya melewati Sasuke.

"Hinata…"Panggil Neji. Neji pun ikut bangkit dan berniat mengejar Hinata. Ia berhenti sebentar didepan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Brengsek kau!"Desis Neji. Neji kembali berlari menyusul Hinata yang mulai hilang jejaknya.

Hinata berlari sangat kencang. Neji hampir saja kehilangan jejaknya untung saja tidak hilang.

"Hinata kau mau kemana?"Teriak Neji mencoba menghentikan langkah Hinata. Ia bisa liat kalau Hinata sedang menangis. Hinata berlari kearah jalan raya tapi…

"Hinata awas!"Teriak Neji, namun..

'Brukk' Tubuh Hinata terpental beberapa meter ketika sebuah mobil menghantam tubuhnya.

"Hinata…" Wajah Neji berubah jadi panik seketika ketika melihat Hinata tertabrak mobil. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh Hinata. Ia mendekat kearah tubuh Hinata. Air mata Neji pun tidak dapat dibendungnya. Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan segera menelepon ambulan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ambulan pun datang dan dengan segera membawa tubuh Hinata beserta Neji kerumah sakit.

"Hinata bertahanlah."Ucap Neji, Kecemasan diwajah Neji semakin terlihat jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil ambulan sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Hinata langsung dilarikan keruang gawat darurat.

Neji menunggu diruang tunggu. Ia berdoa supaya adiknya bisa selamat. 'Oh Kami-sama, aku mohon selamatkan Hinata.'Doa Neji dalam Hati. Neji menunggu dengan gelisah. Neji memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa gelisahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Neji." Mata Neji terbuka seketika saat mendengar suara dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Amarah Neji pun memuncak ketika melihat orang didepannya.

"Kau! Beraninya kau datang kesini, Sasuke!"Ucap Neji setengah berteriak.

'Bugh..' Neji memukul pipi Sasuke dengan keras, membuat tubuh Sasuke jatuh tersungkur. Neji mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Amarah nya mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Kau pikir karena siapa hah!"Neji berteriak didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf."hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke. Amarah Neji semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak peduli ini ditempat umum atau bukan.

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf semua selesai hah!"Teriak Neji. Sasuke bergeming.

"Hinata percaya padamu, tapi kenapa kau mengkhianatinya."Neji menurunkan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Semua salah paham Neji, kau harus tahu itu."Ucap Sasuke. Neji tidak peduli apapun alasan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu hal itu! yang aku inginkan kau pergi dari hidup Hinata selamanya."Ucap Neji, seraya bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Tapi aku mencintainya Neji."Sasuke menatap Neji nanar.

"Kau bilang apa hah? Mencintainya? Kau itu telah menyakitinya apa kau tidak paham.

"Sudah kubilang ini semua salah paham Neji."Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang! aku muak melihatmu."Usir Neji.

"Kau harus dengarkan aku dulu Neji."Sasuke mengabaikan usiran dari Neji, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah ia harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Aku dulu percaya padamu, maka dari itu aku izinkan Hinata pacaran denganmu. Tapi kau kini telah mengecewakan aku UCHIHA!"Ucap Neji memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Neji…"

"Bukan hanya itu, kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat kau bersama dengan gadis lain. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaaannya hah? Dan sekarang kau masih berani menampakan dirimu disini, apa kau tidak punya harga diri hah!"Neji kembali berteriak. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Pergilah dari kehidupan Hinata selamanya!"Setelah mengucapkan itu, Neji beranjak pergi.

Neji berjalan menuju ruang Dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

'Tok…Tok…Tok…' Neji mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Masuk."Ucap seseorang dari dalam. Neji pun masuk dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dokter Tsunade?"Tanya Neji, raut wajahnya kembali menampakan kecemasan.

"Untung saja ia cepat dibawa kemari sehingga nyawanya masih dapat ditolong."ucap Dokter yang dipanggil Tsunade oleh Neji. Neji menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui kenyataan Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Tapi ia kehilangan ingatannya."Ucap Tsunade menatap Neji dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa maksudnya?"Neji belum mengerti apa yang diucapkan Tsunade.

"Kepalanya terbentur keras saat kejadia dan itu membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya."Jelas Tsunade.

"Jadi, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun?"Tanya Neji memastikan. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Berapa lama kira-kira ingatannya akan kembali?"Tanya Neji lagi.

"Tidak bisa dipastikan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ingatannya pasti akan kembali."Jawab Tsunade. Mendengarnya membuat Neji sedikit terpukul tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Hmm… baiklah saya permisi dulu Dokter."Ucap Neji seraya keluar dari ruang Dokter.

"Iya" jawab sang dokter.

Neji berjalan gontai menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Setelah sampai di kamar Hinata, Neji duduk di kursi dekat ranjang. Hinata tampak lemah dengan infuse dan oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Apa kau lupa padaku Hinata?"Tanya Neji, walau ia tahu Hinata tidak akan menjawabnya. Neji menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau adik tercintanya ini melupakanya.

End Flashback

Neji memejamkan matanya. Mengingat masa lalu Hinata membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Semoga besok ia tidak akan menanyakan hal ini lagi."Gumam Neji, setelah itu ia mulai bergumul dengan mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Hinata… sudah pagi ayo bangun."Ucap seseorang berambut biru keunguan dengan bunga cantik di atas kepalanya –Konan-. Hinata menggeliat pelan. Konan menghampiri tubuh Hinata dan mengguncang-guncangkan pelan.

"Sebentar lagi Konan-nee."Ucap Hinata sambil menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau tidak ingat hari ini kita ada manggung di Rings Show."Ucap Konan mengingatkan. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung bangun dan mengerjap kan matanya sebentar.

"Oh iya aku lupa."Ucap Hinata sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang kau mandi. Yang lainnya sudah ada dibawah, jangan lama-lama ya!"Setelah mengatakan itu Konan keluar dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata segera turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata sudah siap dengan pakaian seragam yang disiapkan pelayannya. Yang dimaksud disini sebagai seragam adalah pakaian yang sama yang digunakan oleh semua personil LVS. Seragam hari ini Baju dengan lengan sebahu dengan rok garis-garis selutut ditambah dengan rompi juga aksesoris secukupnya, warna yang digunakan oleh masing-masing personil berbeda-beda. Hinata hari ini mendapatkan baju warna putih dengan rok ungu muda dengan garis-garis putih juga rompi yang senada dengan rok-nya. Setelah merasa tampilannya sudah rapi, ia turun kebawah untuk menemui yang lainnya.

"Wow! Hina-nee cantik sekali."Puji Ranmaru kepada Hinata, yang dipuji hanya berblushing ria.

"Kau juga cantik Ran-chan."Ucap Hinata. Ranmaru hari ini mendapat seragam baju berwarna ungu tua dengan rok hitam garis-garis putih, tak lupa rompinya juga sewarna dengan roknya.

"Kami tidak dipuji Hinata?"Tanya Konan menyindir. Konan hari ini mendapat seragam baju berwarna ungu muda dengan rok putih garis-garis biru juga rompi yang juga sewarna dengan roknya.

"Iya nih Hinata-chan pilih kasih."Kini giliran Isaribi dengan nada merajuk. Isaribi mendapat seragam sama dengan Hinata.

"Setuju."Shion juga ikut andil dalam percakapan ini. Shion mendapat pakaian yang sewarna dengan Ranmaru.

"Iih… kalian kan gak muji Hina-nee."Ucap Ranmaru membela Hinata. Hinata tersenyum mendengar pembelaan dari Ranmaru.

"Kalian juga cantik kok."Ucap Hinata kepada ketiga teman didepannya. Perkataan Hinata sukses membuat ketiganya tersenyum.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan, Kau juga sangat cantik."Ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

"Sudah ayo kita berangkat, nanti kita telat lagi."Ucap Ranmaru.

Mereka semua bersiap-siap menuju mobil khusus LVS dan langsung menuju ketempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"Tanya Kakashi. Kelima orang yang dipandangi Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Gomen-ne Kakashi-san, kita kan wanita masa kau tidak mengerti."Ucap Konan dengan nada sedikit merayu.

"Akh… sudahlah berdebat dengan kalian pasti akan memakan waktu lama, lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap sebentar lagi kalian naik keatas panggung."Ucap Kakashi.

"Ha'I"Ucap kelima personil LVS bersamaan. Beberapa saat kemudian host memanggil ..

"Ini dia LaVioStar."Ucap sang host dari atas panggung. Para personil LVS satu persatu menaiki panggung. Mereka mengambil tempat sesuai formasi mereka dan bersiap menyanyikan lagu pertama mereka **Be First**.

.

.

.

"Yeay! Selesai juga"Ucap Ranmaru sesampainya dibase camp, setelah selesai manggung di **Rings Show **mereka langsung menuju base camp.

"Hari jadwal kita apa saja Kiba?"Tanya Shion pada Kiba yang kini sedang duduk disamping Ranmaru.

"Nanti siang pukul 12.00 kalian akan manggung di Festival Kpop Indonesia."ucap Kiba sambil melihat notenya. Yang lainnya hanya berOh ria.

"Lalu?"Kini giliran Konan yang bertanya.

"setelah itu sorenya pukul 16.00 kalian akan tampil di acara pembukaan kantor cabang U.S. Corp yang terbaru."Ucap Kiba

"U.S.?"Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya, itu adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar kelima di Tokyo."jelas Kiba. Hinata hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Tapi hebatnya, pemimpin perusahaan itu masih seumuran denganmu Hinata."sambung Kiba.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya berOh saja. Setelah sudah tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, Hinata lebih memilih bermain dengan ponselnya. Seperti biasa Hinata bermain dengan jejaring social Twitter.

**HinataLVS_Hime**

** Konichiwa LVF! Apa kabar?**

Hinata membuka mention yang masuk kedalam Akun Twitter-nya. Hinata membaca mention dari para LVF. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat mention yang masuk. Tapi gerakan membacanya terhenti ketika membaca mention dari akun yang sama dengan yang kemarin membuatnya penasaran. Hinata merasa penasara dengan orang ini, Hinata merasa dekat sekali dengan orang ini. 'Siapa sebenarnya Dark_Onyx ini?"Pikir Hinata.

**Dark_Onyx**

** HinataLVS_Hime Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu malam ini, bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau juga merindukanku? Ah… jangankan merindukanku kau bahkan belum mengingatku. Jujur aku takut bertemu denganmu Hinata.**

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung, takut? Kenapa orang itu mesti takut padanya? Apa dia pernah berbuat salah pada orang itu? segala macam pikiran berkelebat di kepala Hinata.

**HinataLVS_Hime**

** Dark_Onyx Kenapa kau takut padaku?**

Hinata menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari si Dark_onyx. Jujur Hinata sekarang sangat penasaran dengan orang ini.

"Hei, Hinata kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang ya?"Pertanyaan Konan sontak membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ap-apa ma-maksud Konan-nee?"Hinata tergagap. Konan tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa tuh si Dark_Onyx?"Tanya Konan menggoda. Hinata blushing seketika.

"A-aku ju-juga tidak tahu."Jawab Hinata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masa sih? Setahu aku kau tidak pernah membalas mention dari fans, biasanya kau hanya membacanya saja kan? Tapi kenapa untuk si Dark_Onyx kau mau membalasnya?"Tanya Konan bertubi-tubi.

"A-aku cuma pe-penasaran saja."Ucap Hinata masih dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ohya? Itu berarti kau sedang tertarik padanya kan?"Konan tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ti-tidak, sudah ah.. berhenti menggodaku Konan-nee."Ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Konan hanya terkikik geli melihat Hinata berlaku seperti anak kecil, Konan lalu mencubit pipi Hinata yang chubby.

"Aw.. sakit Konan-nee."rintih Hinata sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat ulah Konan.

"Siapa suruh punya pipi yang membal."Ujar Konan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

"Dasar."Umpat Hinata.

Perhatian Hinata kembali pada ponselnya, ternyata sudah ada balasan dari si 'Dark_Onyx'.

** Dark_Onyx**

** HinataLVS_Hime aku bukan takut padamu, aku hanya takut kau belum bisa memaafkanku. Sungguh aku masih sangat mencintaimu Hinata.**

'Cinta?' Hinata bingung apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta. Apa yang dimaksud cinta disini adalah rasa dari seorang fans kepada idolanya. Atau cinta kepada pasangannya?. 'Apa aku pernah punya hubungan special dengan orang ini?'Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

-**TBC**-

Wah… 3000 words, kepanjangan gak?. Nah di chapter ini udah dikasih tahu bagaimana hubungan Hinata dimasa lalu bersama Sasuke. Dan yang bicara dengan Hinata ditaman itu bukan Sasuke atau laki-laki lain, melainkan Sakura. Disini aku membuat Sakura sebagai tokoh antagonis. Dan 'Dark Onyx' akan tampil di Chapter depan. Ohya kayanya khusus chap ini ada bagian hurt-nya ya? Tapi Cuma pada bagian flashback doang kan.

**Thanks to:**

**Hyuuchi perry dreams, uchihyuu nagisa, Hizuka Miyuki,**

**Lollytha-chan, kumiko lavender haruna, keiKo-buu89**

**hyuchiha'rie'kurichiki, Sasuhina 'TwinklePants, Shyoul lavaen**

**-And All Silent reader-**

**Mind to Review? Please Click…**

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4

**O.o.O**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story of LaVioStar © Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: SasuHina and other pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Crack pair, Typo(diusahakan seminim mungkin), OOC(mungkin), Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**If you don't like this fic, you can click back on your browser web! Thanks**

**O.o.O**

** Hinata Pov's**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 15.00 dan kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengisi acara di pembukaan kantor cabang U.S Corp.

Aku akan jelaskan sedikit tentang pakaian yang akan kami pakai. Hari ini kami memakai dress selutut dan syal, serta sepatu high heels. Aku mendapat dress warna hitam dan syal berwarna violet. Isaribi dan Ranmaru dapat dress warna putih dan syal warna lavender. Konan-nee dan Shion mendapat dress warna lavender dan syal warna Hitam. Disetiap penampilan kita, pasti ada satu personil yang tampilannya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya dan hari ini adalah giliranku.

Aku sudah selesai dengan penampilanku, rambut indigoku aku biarkan tergerai indah dengan tambahan jepitan berbentuk pita berwarna senada dengan syal-ku. Semua persiapan aku rasa sudah selesai, aku lihat teman-temanku juga sudah selesai.

"Hei, Hina-nee sudah siap?"Tanya Ranmaru padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yang lain juga sudah kan Ran-chan?"Kini giiran aku yang bertanya kepada Ranmaru. Ia menangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tampilkan yang terbaik di acara ini!"Ucapku semangat. Aku lihat Ranmaru tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ayo, Hinata , Ranmaru."Tiba-tiba Konan-nee memanggil kita untuk berkumpul. Aku dan Ranmaru bergegas mendekat.

"Kita akan membawakan dua lagu, yaitu My True love dan Ashiteru."Ucap Konan-nee kepada kami semua. Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Bukannya biasanya kita membawakan lagu Be First?"Tanyaku. Konan-nee tersenyum kearahku.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata? Kita ini akan membawakan lagu ciptaanmu lho! Masa kau tidak senang?"Suara Konan-nee terdengar ingin menggodaku.

"Iya, lagipula lagu Hina-nee itu juga banyak direquest oleh LVF lho!"kini giliran Ranmaru yang bicara. Kata-katanya membuatku merona.

"Iya, Hinata. Lagu itu juga direquest langsung oleh pemimpin perusahaan ini."Ucap Konan-nee. Aku tambah merona mendengar itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera keluar. Kita sudah dipanggil tuh!"Ucap Isaribi. Kami pun berjalan keluar dan mulai memasuki stage yang disediakan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membawakan dua lagu, kami berniat langsung kembali kebase camp karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan disini. Tapi niat kita terhenti ketika manager kita –Kakashi mengajak kita untuk makan malam dahalu bersama pemimpin perusahaan ini.

Dan disinilah kita sekarang, disebuah restaurant mewah yang disewa khusus untuk makan malam. Aku sendiri dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan suasana restaurant yang terlampau mewah.

"Terima kasih sudah datang diacara makan malam ini."Ucap seseorang yang menyambut kami, rambut kuning cerah dengan mata biru sapphire.

"Iya, Terima kasih juga sudah mengundang kami untuk makan malam."Ucap Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, Asisten pemilik U.S. Corp."Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri. 'jadi namanya Naruto.'batinku.

"Salam kenal Naruto-san, namaku Kakashi Hatake, manager LaVioStar."Ucap Kakashi seraya membungkukan tubuhnya. Aku lihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk."Naruto mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk. Kami pun duduk dikursi masing-masing. Hening sesaat menghampiri kami, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto kembali membuka suaranya.

"Jadi diantara kalian siapa yang bernama Hinata?" Pertanyaan Naruto itu sukses membuatku kaget, 'kenapa ia menanyakan aku?'batinku.

"A-aku."Jawabku dengan gugup. Aku lihat Naruto memperhatikanku dengan intens, dan hal ini sukses membuat pipiku merona.

"Hm… Kau manis, ternyata seleranya boleh juga."Ucap Naruto, aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat aku kebingungan.

"Haha… nanti kau juga tahu Hinata-chan." Jawaban Naruto justru membuat aku tambah penasaran, apa sebenarnya maksudnya.

Beberapa menit berselang, sang pemilik perusahaan belum juga datang. Aku mulai merasa bosan, aku pun mengeluarkan ponselku dibawah meja agar tidak ketahuan. Kebiasaanku saat memegang ponsel adalah membuka jejaring social **Twitter**.

** HinataLVS_Hime**

** Halo LVF, kami sedang makan malam lho dengan pemimpin perusahaan U.. tapi menunggui terlalu lama, membuat aku bosan.. haha**

Karena terlalu asik dengan ponselku, aku tidak sadar kalau si pemilik perusahaan sudah datang, untung saja Konan-nee memberi tahuku dengan isyarat menyenggol tanganku.

"Maaf, karena saya terlambat."Ucap si pemilik perusahaan. Aku melihat dari ujung kepala sampai setengah badan –karena setengah badannya lagi tertutup meja- ternyata dia memang masih sangat muda.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin perusahaan ini." Mataku membulat seketika saat mendengar namanya. 'Sasuke?' batinku. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini. Tiba-tiba ingatanku menerawang saat aku bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

_ 'Kalau kau mati saat itu mungkin hati Sasuke-kun akan berpindah padaku.'_ Kata-kata gadis itu terngiang di telingaku. Apakah ini semua kebetulan? Apakah yang dia maksud dengan Sasuke-kun itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang didepanku ini?. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit, aku memang tidak boleh kebanyakan berpikir. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berputar-putar.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"Tanya Konan-nee dengan nada suara yang terdengar khawatir. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Konan-nee, rasa sakit dikepalaku akan bertambah kalau aku bicara.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku melayang, bukan karena aku terbang tapi karena ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang melakukan itu, mataku membelalak saat tahu yang menggendongku saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Sang pemilik perusahaan.

Sasuke membawa tubuhku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ternyata disebuah restaurant mewah seperti ini juga ada ruangan seperti kamar ya. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang yang cukup besar. Aku masih memegangi kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut. Kulihat Sasuke pergi entahlah dia mau kemana, aku tidak mau memikirkannya karena hal itu akan membuat kepalaku tambah sakit. Aku terus memegangi kepalaku. Kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak hilang juga. Aku memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Minum ini." Suara itu sukses membuat aku membuka mataku kembali. Aku melihat Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang dengan segelas air dan obat ditangannya. Aku merubah posisiku dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Sasuke pun memberikan obat dan segelas air tersebut dan dengan segera aku meminum obat itu. setelah meminum obat itu, aku merasa sakit dikepalaku sudah berkurang.

"Arigatou."Ucapku.

"Hn, Kenapa kau bisa kesakitan seperti tadi?" Tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sedikit kekhawatiran diwajah Sasuke, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku selalu seperti ini setiap kali memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu berat."Jawabku, aku lihat dia mengerutkan alisnya, mungkin dia bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Hn, Memang kau memikirkan apa?"Tanya Sasuke, kini giliran aku yang bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa aku harus bilang kalau tadi aku memikirkan dia?

"Tidak ada." Oke ini sedikit tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya, tapi aku sudah tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Dia menghela nafas. Keheningan tiba-tiba menyapa kami. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja."Ucap Sasuke, ia berniat meninggalkan aku. Entah keberanian darimana, aku langsung menarik lengannya dan membuat ia tidak jadi pergi.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."Ucapku bisa melihat ia tersenyum lembut kearaahku, dan hal itu sukses membuat pipiku merona. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada disamping orang ini, padahal aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Aku kembali berbaring, Sasuke juga masih ada disampingku. Dia mengelus pelan rambutku, tapi anehnya aku tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke itu, aku justru menikmatinya.

"Aku dengar kau yang menciptakan lagu My True Love ya?"Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Siapa inspirasimu menciptakan lagu itu?" Aku memutar bola mataku tanda kalau aku berpikir.

"Entahlah, semua mengalir begitu saja."Jawabku.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."Ujar Sasuke. Aku hanya menatap bola mata hitamnya. Beberapa saat kami hanya saling menatap.

"Apa kau akan memaafkan seseorang dari masa lalumu yang pernah menyakitimu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar janggal, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Tentu, setiap orang berhak untuk mendapatkan maaf seberapa besar pun kesalahannya."Jawabku mantap.

"Begitukah?"Tanya Sasuke memastikan, aku hanya menangguk.

"Manusia itu tidak pernah lepas dari kesalahan."Lanjutku.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu melakukan kesalahan sampai membuatmu terluka parah?"Tanya Sasuke lagi, aku tersenyum.

"Aku akan menanggap… kesalahan itu tidak pernah ada…" aku menghentikan sejenak perkataanku.

"Dan melupakan semuanya."Lanjutku. aku lihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Kau itu manusia atau malaikat sih ?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuatku tertawa pelan.

"Mungkin setengahnya."Jawabku. seketika hening kembali, kami bergulat dengan pemikiran kita masing-masing. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertanya soal gadis Haruno itu, tetapi aku ragu. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa raguku. Dengan keberanian yang hanya setengah aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Umm… apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?"Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku bisa melihat perubahan air muka diwajahnya.

"Tidak." Nada suaranya terdengar dingin. Tapi aku masih belum percaya dengan jawabannya.

"Benarkah?"Tanyaku meyakinkan. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Aku hanya menunggu dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Bukannya jawaban yang aku terima, justru malah pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."Jawabku.

"Ya, aku memang mengenalnya."Jawabnya singkat. Dia sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakan masalah gadis itu. tetapi benar dugaanku kalau Sasuke yang dibicarakan gadis itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Sasuke yang ada didepanku ini.

"Dia itu siapa kamu?"Tanyaku. dia menatap lekat mataku. Aku menjadi salah tingkah karena ditatap secara intens seperti itu.

"Entahlah."Jawabannya membuat aku tambah penasaran. Aku tetap diam menunggu ia meneruskan kalimatnya. Aku rasa dia mengerti dengan diamku ini.

"Mungkin dia benalu dihidupku."Lanjutnya. 'Benalu?' pikirku. Apa dia begitu bencinya kepada gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Sakura?"Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat ku gagap seketika.

"A-ano, a-aku…" Jujur aku sangat bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"A-aku pe-pernah bertemu dengannya."Jawabku akhirnya. Aku harap Sasuke tidak menanyakan lebih dari ini.

"Apa? Kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana?"Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"A-aku ber-bertemu dengannya di Ta-taman."Jawabku.

"Dia bicara apa saja padamu?" Aku dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Apa yang perlu dia khawatirkan?

"Ti-tidak ada, sudahlah aku istirahat dulu ya."Ucapku, aku membalik badanku menjadi membelakanginya. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan ini lagi.

"Baiklah."Itu perkataan terakhir yang aku dengar dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamarku. Tunggu dulu, kamarku? Bukankah semalam aku ada di sebuah ruangan seperti kamar di restaurant mewah? Siapa yang membawaku kemari?.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata?"tanya seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarku, dan sudah dapat aku pastikan itu pasti Neji-niisan

"Hmm…"Ucapku mengangguk.

"Semalam kau diantar oleh Konan, aku dengar dari dia kau pingsan ya?"Tanya Neji-nii.

"Dia bicara apa saja padamu?" Tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Neji-nii.

"Huh… kau ini, dia hanya bicara itu saja karena hari sudah malam jadi dia tidak bisa lama-lama."jelas Neji-nii. Aku hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Jadi kenapa kau semalam pingsan?"Tanya Neji-nii.  
>"Entahlah."Jawabku singkat. Aku sungguh tidak ingin membahas soal ini sekarang.<p>

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."Ucap Neji-nii, ia pun pergi keluar dari kamarku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Jujur bayangan Sasuke masih menghantuiku, dan aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi aku langsung menuju meja makan. Aku lihat Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan sudah ada disana.

"Ohayou."Ucapku.

"Ohayou Hinata-nee."jawab Hanabi

"Ohayou Hinata."Jawab Neji.

Selesai makan aku pergi keruang keluarga untuk nonton tv.

"Nee-chan, hari ini kau tidak ada manggung?"Tanya Hanabi.

"Ada tapi nanti sore, sekarang aku ingin istirahat dulu."jawabku. Hanabi hanya ber'oh' ria.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 16.00. aku harus bersiap-siap untuk manggung bersama LVS lagi. Dengan cekatan aku bersiap-siap dan segera menuju base camp LVS. Karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku ke base camp jadi tidak memerlukan waktu banyak.

"Itu Hinata."ucap Konan-nee saat aku sampai di base camp LVS. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?"Tanya Konan-nee.

"Aku sudah tidak apa Konan-nee."Jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah, hari ini kita akan tampil di Palace Star Awards."Ucap Konan-nee.

"Hinata-nee kita juga masuk nominasi lho, sebagai Girlband terfavorite, semoga saja kita menang ya!"sambu Ranmaru. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semangat dari teman-temanku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ganti pakaian kita dan pergi menuju tempat acara."Ucap Isaribi.

Tema pakaian kita kali ini adalah baju baby doll, pita di kepala dan sepatun high heels. Kali ini yang berbeda adalah Ranmaru. Aku dan Shion memakai baju berwarna ungu lavender dengan pita berwarna biru muda. Konan-nee dan Isaribi memakai baju merah muda dengan pita hijau. Sedangkan Ranmaru memakai baju biru muda dengan pita merah muda.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap?"Tanya Konan-nee. Aku dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Kami pun berkumpul dan menyatukan tangan kami untuk mengumandangkan yel-yel kami.

"Go..go…go… LVS success!"Teriak kami bersamaan. Kata-kata itu adalah penambah semangat kami untuk menampilkan yang terbaik bagi LVF.

Mobil melaju menuju tempat acara. Acara dimulai satu jam lagi dan perjalanan kesana memerlukan waktu setengah jam.

Selagi didalam mobil aku memainkan Handphone ku. Seperti biasa aku mengecheck Twitter ku. Daritadi aku belum melihat-lihat twitterku.

**HinataLVS_Hime**

** Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil di acara Palaca Star Awards, doakan kami supaya kita menang ya LVF. #semangatLVS.**

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai ditempat acara. Wow! Banyak sekali LVF didepan pintu masuk. Kami masuk kedalam gedung acara dengan dikawal superketat oleh bodyguard. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dikawal seperti ini, tapi daripada aku babak belur, hahaha.

Setelah berhasil masuk dengan selamat kedalam gedung acara, kami menunggu diruang tunggu. Aku lihat teman-temanku sedang asik dengan ponselnya, tapi aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk bermain ponsel entah kenapa. Aku hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya tidak melakukan apapun, aku sedang memikirkan Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku masih saja memikirkan dia. Tapi lamunanku terganggu ketika seseorang duduk disampingku.

"Hei."Sapanya. aku menatapnya sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Hei."Jawabku.

"Kau Hinata dari LaVioStar itu kan?"tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kenalkan aku Sasori, dari Wolf Prince."ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku tahu, kau kan sangat terkenal."Jawabku tetap dengan senyumanku.

Akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang Wolf Prince. Wolf Prince adalah sebuah boyband di jepang yang terkenal sekali, sejajar dengan kami bahkan lebih. Anggotanya adalah Akasuna Sasori, yang aku tahu dia itu orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Yang kedua adalah Sabaku Gaara, aku tidak begitu tahu dia karena dia sangat pendiam dan dingin, menurutku dia adalah orang yang sulit didekati. Yang ketiga adalah, Shikamaru Nara, aku sering melihat dia tertidur pulas dibackstage dan aku simpulkan dia adalah orang yang pemalas. Selanjutnya adalah Sai, aku lihat dia orang yang murah senyum dan aku dengar dia adalah seorang Playboy, berhati-hatilah padanya. Yang terakhir adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dia orang yang periang dan hyperaktiv tapi dia adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan.

Itu penjelasan singkat aku tentang Wolf Prince. Aku memang belum pernah berbicara dan mengenal secara langsung para personilnya, tapi LVS sering mengisi acara bersama mereka.

"Wah! Sudah sebegitu terkenalkah aku?"ucap Sasori dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Aku hanya terkikik geli mendengar penuturannya.

"Hahaha… kau bercanda? Jelas LVS yang lebih terkenal."ucapku tak mau kalah.

"Ohya? Haha… tentu saja Wolf Prince yang lebih terkenal, dengan ketampanan kami tentunya."Sasori semakin percaya diri. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Aku jarang tertawa bersama laki-laki, tetapi orang ini bisa membuatku tertawa dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah."Ujarku mengalah. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi kalau diteruskan.

"Hahaha… aku menang."Ucapnya bangga.

"Menang apa?"Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Aku menang argument dengan mu"Jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Aku geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang baby face tapi tingkahnya juga. Percakapan kami terhenti ketika Konan-nee datang.

" Hinata kau jangan pacaran terus, sebentar lagi kita tampil lho!."Ucap Konan-nee dengan sedikit menggodaku.

"Apaan sih Konan-nee."Ujarku sedikit salah tingkah. Bisa aku akui kalau Sasori memang tampan dan tingkahnya membuat aku nyaman. Apa mungkin aku… ah tidak mungkin.

"Sudahlah ayo Konan-nee, sampai jumpa Sasori-kun."Ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan kearah Sasori.

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan suffix '-kun'? jangan-jangan kau…"Konan-nee menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa? Jangan ngaco deh." Ujarku dengan wajah merah merona.

"Tuh kan wajahmu merah, ayo ada apa antara kau dan Sasori?"Tanya Konan-nee masih dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Konan-nee, sudahlah berhenti menggodaku!"Ucapku. aku lihat Konan-nee tertawa.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup aku menggoda Hinata-chan nanti bisa mati karena malu lagi."Ucapnya dengan uluran lidah.

"Penampilan selanjutnya adalah LaVioStar, mana suaranya LVF?"Teriak pembawa acara. Kami langsung memasuki panggung acara. Teriakan dari para LVF memberi kami semangat lebih. Kami akan menyanyikan lagu andalan kami Be first.

Selesai membawakan lagu itu kami kembali ke backstage. Kali ini adalah bagian pembacaan nominasi Girlband terfavorite dan kami berharap bisa memenangkannya.

_ "Baiklah sekarang adalah pembacaan nominasi Girlband terfavorite pilihan pemirsa di Palace Star Awards"_

_ "Dan Nominasinya adalah…"_

_ ''_

_ ''_

_ ''Love'_

_ ' Love'_

_ ''_

_ "Dan pemenangnya adalah…. LaVioStar!"Ucap pembaca nominasi._

Mendengar nama kami disebut, sontak kami langsung berteriak senang. Kami berlima pun naik keatas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan. Yang menjadi juru bicara adalah Konan-nee.

"Terima kasih pertama kami ucapkan kepada Tuhan, lalu kepada orang tua kami tidak lupa juga kepada teman-teman yang sudah mendukung kami. Dan yang paling istimewa adalah LaVioFans sekalian, We love you guys! Thanks for your support!" setelah mengucapkan itu kami pun turun dari panggung.

"Wow! Good ladies!"Ucap Sasori ketika kami sampai dibawah.

"Thanks, nanti pasti Wolf Prince juga akan dapat."jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Doakan saja."Ucap Sasori.

.

.

.

Usai acara kami bermaksud langsung kembali ke base camp. Kami menuju mobil khusu LVS.

"Hinata!" suara seseorang mengehentikan langkahku.

"Sasori? Ada apa?"tanyaku heran. Dia berhenti didepanku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Besok ada acara?"Tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kemana?"Tanyaku lagi. Dia memutar bola matanya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kita lihat saja besok. Kau mau kan?"Tanyanya kepadaku. Kini giliran aku yang memutar bola mataku.

"Hmm… baiklah."Jawabku. ia tersenyum cerah.

"Oke, besok ku jemput dirumahmu ya." Ucapnya dan langsung berlalu pergi tanpa mengindahkan jawabanku. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Aku kembali berjalan ke mobil LVS, tapi lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti ketika suara ponsel berdering. Ada sms masuk.

** Private Number**

** Hinata... jangan pergi dengannya ku mohon. Aku tidak ingin kau berurusan dengan dia. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku mohon Hinata, batalkan sebelum terlambat!**

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat membaca sms itu. Siapa orang ini? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia'? apakah 'dia' itu Sasori? Kenapa orang ini melarangku pergi dengannya?

**-TBC-**

Huwaa! Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 4… Gomen ya kalo updatenya kelamaan. Abis Hana bingung dan ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan fic ini. Jelek ya? Pasti deh. Hana udah mencoba yang terbaik… tapi beginilah jadinya. Semoga reader tidak kecewa ya? Arigatou yang sudah baca dan Review. Sekarang Hana mau balesin Review yang ga login.

Rajakelelawar: Arigatou pujiannya, hehe maaf ya updatenya kelamaan, terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini.

Finestabc: hehe iya, maaf ya updatenya kelamaan *bungkuk. Arigatou reviewnya.

Shyoul lavaen: Neji? kita lihat aja nanti ya hehe *dihajar. Fugaku dll masih ada kok, kan nama perusahaan U.S. Corp. itu perusahaan sasuke sendiri. Ini udah update, gomen lama^,^

Kiki: iya udah update, arigatou.

Yang login dibalas via PM. Arigatou udah baca dan kalo berkenan tolong berikan

R

E

V

I

E

W

^,^


End file.
